Ryan Bartley
Ryan Bartley is an American actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Treehouse Detectives (2018) - Jay, Beaver #2 (ep7), Bees (ep1), Killdeer, Mockingbird (ep11), Possum (ep4), Rocco 'Movies' *DreamWorks Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) - Kids, ADR Loop Group *The Boss Baby (2017) - Babies, Baby Corp Elevator, Kids, Puppies *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow (2018) - KITSAT-1 'Web Animation' *Ghostie's Favorite Holiday (2014) - Ghostie, Mr. Black Cat *Ghostie's Favorite Holiday: Protocol (2015) - Ghostie, Goob the Bat, Mr. Black Cat Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A.I.C.O.: Incarnation (2018) - Naho Shimada *Berserk (2017) - Nina *Cagaster of an Insect Cage (2020) - Ilie, Tania *Carole & Tuesday (2019) - Angela *Charlotte (2016) - Misa Nishimori, Yusa Nishimori *Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (2019) - Hanako Kamado (ep1) *ERASED (2016) - Osamu *Fate/Extra: Last Encore (2018) - Hakuno Kishinami *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015) - Additional Voices *Gundam Build Divers (2019) - Tori, Coalition, Miyu *Hunter x Hunter (2018) - Komugi *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2017) - Anne (ep6) *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Mika *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (2016) - Young Sinbad *Mob Psycho 100 (2016-2017) - Mukai, Tsubomi Takane *Neon Genesis Evangelion (2019) - Rei Ayanami *Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World (2018-2019) - Ram *The Promised Neverland (2019) - Gilda *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Additional Voices *Your lie in April (2016) - Megu (ep3) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Liz and the Blue Bird (2018) - Satomi Niiyama *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Mika *Maquia: When the Promised Flower Blooms (2018) - Dita, Old Woman, Additional Voices *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth (2019) - Rei Ayanami *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (2019) - Rei Ayanami *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Yuna/'Yuuna Shigemura' 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Chiyo Yumehara, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Avengers: Infinity War (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Dark Phoenix (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Love, Simon (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Nun (2018) - Additional Voices *Wonder (2017) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist (2018) - Gracia Hughes, Young Alphonse Elric 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Erased (2017) - Young Kenya, Additional Voices *Osmosis (2019) - Additional Voices *Welcome to the Family (2018) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Candice, Korrina 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Atelier Firis: The Alchemist and the Mysterious Journey (2017) - Plachta *Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book (2016) - Plachta *Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (2017) - Bouquet, GM *Labyrinth of Refrain: Coven of Dusk (2018) - Luca *Mary Skelter: Nightmares (2017) - Hameln *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Nitroplus *Zanki Zero: Last Beginning (2019) - Rinko Susukino, Female Creature Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (40) *Years active on this wiki: 2014-2020. Category:American Voice Actors